conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Yeol
Yeol is a mixed Chinese-Korean language spoken. It uses the Hangul alphabet and commonly mixes 2 writing systems, the Hangul and Hanja (Hanzi in China). But today, Hangul is more written than Hanja. Many sentence structures are similar to English, however, Chinese sentence structures and different sentence structures are added. Hangul Alphabet ㅏ /a/ ㅑ /ya/ ㅓ/eo/ ㅕ/yeo/ ㅗ /o/ ㅛ /yo/ ㅜ /u/ ㅠ /yu/ ㅡ /eu/ ㅣ /i/ ㅐ /ae/ ㅒ /yae/ ㅔ /e/ ㅖ /ye/ ᅪ /wa/ ᅫ /wae/ ᅬ /oe/ ᅯ /wo/ ᅰ /we/ ᅱ /wi/ ᅴ /ui/ ㄱ /g/ ㄴ /n/ ㄷ /d/ ㄹ /l/ or /r/ ㅂ /b/ ㅅ /s/ ㅇ /ng/ (silent in the initial position) ㅈ /j/ ㅊ /ch/ ㅋ /k/ ㅌ /t/ ㅍ /p/ ㅎ /h/ ㄲ /k/ ㄸ /tt/ ㅃ /pp/ ㅆ /ss/ ㅉ /jj/ Hangul Order Please first study Hangul order before going. I put spaces in romanized to indicate one block for Hangul beginners. Greetings Hello! (formal) - 니호! - Ni ho! Hello! (informal) - 하로! - Ha lo! Goodbye! - 쌔젠! - Ssae jen! Good morning! - 폽셰쬬! - Pob sye jjyo! Good afternoon! - 묳타쬬 - Myoh ta jjyo! Good evening! - 쿠겻쬬 - Kug yeos jjyo! Good night! - 류후쬬! - Lyu hu jjyo! What's your name? (talking to a male) - 돀효첲? - Dyek hyo chop? What's your name? (talking to a female) - 돀쇼첲? - Dyek syo chop? My name is _____. (male speaker) - 횯첲_____. - Hyod chop ____. My name is _____. (female speaker) - 숃 첲______. - Syod chop _____. I am _______. (male speaker) - 횯___. - Hyod ____. I am _______. (female speaker) - 숃___. - Syod ______. Nice to meet you! (talking to a male) - 세래효! - Se lae hyo! Nice to meet you! (talking to a female) - 세래쇼! - Se lae syo! How are you? (any gender) - 니호므? - Ni ho meu? Fine, thank you! (any gender) - 므, 쌔쌔! - Meu, ssae ssae! How old are you? (talking to a male) - 돀효깁? - Dyek hyo gib? How old are you? (talking to a female) - 돀쇼깁? - Dyek syo gib? I am ___ years old. (male speaker) - __ 횯 깁 - ___ hyod gib. I am ___ years old. (female speaker) - __ 숃 깁 - ___ syod gib. Thank you! (formal) - 쌔쌔! - Ssae ssae! Thank you! (informal) - 늘문! - Neul mun! Your'e welcome! (both formal and informal) - 부용쌔! - Bu yong ssae! Yes. - 씨. - Ssi. No. - 매./부. - Mae. / Bu. * ni - good * ho - greet * ha lo - hi * ssae - farewell * jen - bye * jjyo - nice * pob sye - morning * myoh ta - afternoon * kug yeos - evening * lyu hu - night * dyek - what * hyo - you (male) * syo - you (female) * chop - name * hyod - I (male) * syod - I (female) * se lae - good to meet * meu - condition * ssae - thank you * gib - age * neul mun - thanks * bu - no * yong - need * ssi - yes, is * mae - no Numbers 一 - 잏 - ih -1 二 - 얄 - yal - 2 三 - 산 - san - 3 四 - 스 - seu - 4 五 - 윻 - yuh - 5 六 - 료 - lyo - 6 七 - 치 - chi - 7 八 - 바 - ba - 8 九 - 죠 - jyo - 9 十 - 쎄 - sse - 10 百 - 배 - bae - 100 千 - 챈 - chaen - 1000 零 - 링 - ling - 0 The same rule in Chinese numbering! Ordinal Numbers Add 디 (di) before the number. Time Year B.C. - 홒재 - hop jae A.D. - 체재 - che jae 2015 (2015 AD)- 얄챈쎄윻 체재 - yal chaen sse yuh che jae Days of the Week 햐스 - Sunday - hya seu 만스 - Monday - man seu 추스 - Tuesday - chu seu 웨스 - Wednesday - we seu 즈스 - Thursday - jeu seu 패스 - Friday - pae seu 샅스 - Saturday - sat seu Months 바랴 - January - ba lya 어랴 - February - eo lya 체랴 - March - che lya 므랴 - April - meu lya 킾랴 - May - kip lya 미랴 - June - mi lya 뱜랴 - July - byam lya 요랴 - August - yo lya 마랴 - September - ma lya 통랴 - October - tong lya 퐃랴 - November - poch lya 네랴 - December - ne lya Questions and Pronouns Question 돀 - dyek - what 씨피 - ssi pi - where 혀기 - hyeo gi - who 셤 - syeom - when 즁차 - jyung cha - why 료부 - lyo bu - how 허지으 - heo ji eu - how many Pronouns You (male/female) - 효/쇼 - hyo/syo I (male/female) - 횯/숃 - hyod/syod he - 흠지 - heum ji she - 싶지 - sip ji they - 다모 - da mo we - 흇 - hyus it - 능 - neung For possessive, add 님뱃. 님뱃 is used in all objects except for name and age. Holidays 니 름용! - Ni leum yong! - Happy New Year! 니 믜제! - Ni mui je! - Merry Christmas! 니 야숰! - Ni ya suk! - Happy Easter! 니 널채! - Ni neol chae! - Happy Halloween! 쿵해팥최! - Kung hae pat choe! - Happy Chinese New Year! * leum yong - new year * mui je - Christmas * ya suk - Easter * neol chae - Halloween * kung hae pat choe - Kung Hei Fat Choi Countries Where do you live? - 씨피 효/쇼 요체? - Ssi pi hyo / syo yo che? I live in ____. - 횯/숃 요체 ____. - Hyod/syod yo che _____. What is your nationality? - 돀 효/쇼 님뱃 너농 - Dyek hyo/syo nimbaes neonong? My nationality is ____. - 횯/숃 님뱃 너농 ______. - Hyod/syod nimbaes neonong ______. * yo che - home * neonong - nationality Countries 암졑 - am jyeot - America 피렼 - pi lyeok - Philippines 한초 - han cho - China 자헝 - ja heong - Japan 한여 - han yeo - Korea 인돠 - in dwa - India 아랍 - a lab - Arabia 마말 - ma mal - Myanmar 볱남 - byet nam - Vietnam 태융 - tae yong - Thailand 마씨 - ma ssi - Malaysia 이씨 - i ssi - Indonesia 캄윤 - kam yun - Cambodia 뤄진 - lwo jin - Laos 파늘 - pa neul - France 깈요 - gik yo - Germany 엣홍 - es hong - Spain 라쌰 - la ssya - Russia 몬그 - mon geu - Mongolia 츠즈 - cheu jeu - Egypt 이세 - i se - Israel 카펴 - ka pyeo - Canada 왜용 - wae yong - United Kingdom For language, add 응싱 before the country. Restaurants Where do you want to eat? - 씨피 효/쇼 상 사늘? - Ssi pi hyo / syo sang sa neul? I want to eat at ______. - 횯/숃 상 사늘 _____. - Hyod/syod sang sa neul ______. McDonalds - 므뎌 - meu dyeo Jollibee - 자룡 - ja lyong KFC - 깨패시 - kkae pae si What do you want to order? - 뎈 효/쇼 상 사늘 혙? - Dyek hyo/syo sang sa neul hyeot? I want to order _____. - 횯/숃 상 사늘 혙 _____. - Hyod/syod sang sa neul hyeot ______. Reciept, please. - 효성, 낚퍼 - Hyo seong, nakk peo. * sa neul - eat * sang - want * hyeot - order * hyo seong - reciept * nakk peo - please Do you Speak....? Do you speak ______? - 효/쇼 으쌔 ______? - Hyo/syo eu ssae ______? Yes, I'm fluent. - 씨, 횯/숃 네문. - Ssi, hyod/syod ne mun. No, I do not speak that. - 부, 횯/숃 으쌔 팡. - Bu, hyod syod eu ssae pang. This - 긑 - geut That - 팡 - pang Language - 응싱 - eung sing * eu ssae - speak * ne mun - fluent Buying, Shopping at a Mall, Store What do you want to buy? - 돀 효/쇼 상 주처? - Dyek hyo/syo sang ju cheo? I want this/that. - 횯/숃 상 긑/팡. - Hyod/syod sang geut/pang. What color? - 돀 릎퐀? - Dyek leup poss? * ju cheo - buy * leup poss - color Color 져미 - jyeo mi - red 천콤 - cheon kom - orange 누븨 - nu bui - yellow 티름 - ti leum - green 머횩 - meo hyog - blue 맘배 - mam bae - indigo 프히 - peu hi - purple/violet 허횻 - heo hyos - black 톨걔 - tol gyae - brown 시문 - si mun - pink Shapes 경새 - gyeong sae - square 무하 - mu ha - rectangle 크체 - keu che - triangle 아밮 - a bap - circle 산콰 - san kwa - oval, oblong (number) + 즄 - (number) + gon Time, Date What time is it? - 돀 모에여? - Dyek mo e yeo? It's _____. - ________ 모에여. - ________ mo e yeo. * mo e yeo - time Days of the Month (쟈문 뭉 이더 / Jya mun mung i deo) Formula: 쟈문+ (number) + 뭉 (month) NOTE: Mung (뭉) means of. Hour (퍼흐 / Peo heu) Formula: (number) + 퍼흐 Minute (솬치 / Swan chi) Formula: (number) + 솬치 Hour-Minute Arrangement Telling the time formally : (minute) + 킃 (acts to as an and) + (hour) Telling the time informally : (hour) + (minute) Telling the time in both formal and informal: (hour) + 서용 (acts to "and time") + (minute) + 서용